super_sonic_x_universefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shadic the Hedgehog
Shadic The Hedgehog Shadic the Hedgehog is a character who debuted in the first season. In episode 4 titled with his name. It is the fusion of Sonic and Shadow. It is also revealed that it is the invocation of the god Izanagi. Appearance Being a fusion of Sonic and Shadow, it was designed by mixing the designs of both hedgehogs. Shadic has Sonic's blue fur, although he has more spikes than this. First some raised like Shadow's and others sliding down like Sonic's. These have red stripes like Shadow's. He has purple eyes. The chest, mouth area and skin-colored arms just like Sonic. He has white gloves but his handles are like Shadow's, including his rings. Their shoes are the same as Sonic's but they have the floor of the Shadow skates. Biography First season This character debuted in the episode titled Shadic . When Sonic and Shadow do the fusion to fight Bass. Shadic manages to fight hand-in-hand with Bass but the merger ends before he can kill him due to his overconfidence. It reappears in episode 11 of the first season, titled '''Solaris. '''Here he makes use of his Super Form to fight Solaris, but again the fusion ends before Shadic gives the final blow. Second season After a long time, Sonic and Shadow merge again after the latter reconsiders. This time in his powerful Phase 3, Shadic humiliates Mephiles who uses the same transformation. Later in the next episode it is used to face Bass again. As in other occasions. Shadic's confidence was his weakness and the merger ended before he could kill the villain. OVA 1: The Maximum Challenge In the beginning of the OVA, Sonic and his friends get the big surprise that Super Shadic 3 appears before them wanting to face Sonic. After an arduous confrontation, it is confirmed that it was really the god Izanagi. Jorosahe later confirmed that Shadic is the invocation of Izanagi. OVA 2: The Legacy of the Gods In this OVA, Izanagi asks Sonic for help in confronting Izanami and his army in hell. After several clashes, Izanami kills Izanagi. Shadow aparece en su Fase 4 para ayudar a Sonic a vencer a Izanami y los demás villanos. Al final esta solo estaba triste por el abandono de Izanagi y ayuda a los erizos a pelear. Pero es eliminada en la batalla. Shademan hace aparición en su nuevo Modo Infierno. Sonic y Shadow deciden fusionarse en su fase 4. Naciendo Shadic Fase 4. Pero otra vez la fusión termina antes de tiempo. Igualmente, esto trae de vuelta a Izanagi, quien también obtiene esta transformación. OVA 7: La Ira de los Dioses Sonic Fase 4 y Shadow Fase 4 vuelven a fusionarse, esta vez para pelear con el mismo Izanagi. Aunque al principio esta pelea parece pareja, el Goron confirma que Shadic solo es una invcocación del poder que Izanagi presentaba en aquellos momentos y este podía aumentar ese poder superando instantáneamente a Shadic, dándole una fuerte golpiza a este hasta que la fusión acaba. Actualmente Shadic no puede existir más pues Izanagi así lo decidió. Curiosidades * Tiene el título de Dios, pero no puede regresar el tiempo como Izanagi. Pero obtiene su habilidad de regeneración. * Izanagi es el único que ha hecho sangrar a Shadic. También es el único personaje conocido capaz de vencerlo. * Shadic no tiene la misma personalidad de Izanagi. * El si Shadic puede existir depende solo de Izanagi. * Su Big Bang Kamehameha crea galaxias pero las destruye en el proceso. * It was thanks to his appearance that Izanagi could break free. * Every time it appears, Izanagi gets a Power Up. Categoría:Personajes